Conventional recessed lighting fixtures include a light module and a trim that is removably attached to the light module. Typically, the light module includes a light source and optical devices (e.g., reflectors, lenses, diffusers) that are designed to control the way that light emitted by the light source is distributed from the light module. Different optical device configurations in the light module may produce different light distributions. Accordingly, a manufacturer may have to produce and maintain a stock of different light modules, each having a different configuration of the optical devices. For example, the manufacturer may have to produce at least a wide beam distribution light module, a narrow beam distribution light module, and a medium beam distribution light module to cover three different light distributions. Similarly, the manufacturer has to produce and maintain a stock of different trims because each trim is designed to pair with a specific light module based on the light distribution produced by the optical device of the light module. For example, a wide beam distribution trim pairs (attached to) with the wide beam distribution light module, a narrow beam distribution trim pairs with the narrow beam distribution light module, and/or a medium beam distribution trim pairs with the medium beam distribution light module. The multiple light modules and the corresponding multiple trims increase the number of stock keeping units (SKUs) resulting in larger manufacturing, maintenance, packaging, and shipping cost for the manufacturer. Also, more SKU's means increased product cost to the consumer because, ultimately, the higher cost of goods is reflected in a higher retail price to consumers.
Further, conventional recessed lighting fixtures may have a large profile (especially, the vertical height of the lighting fixture) that demands a large plenum space, i.e., the distance between the roof and the ceiling (e.g., drop down ceiling), for installation. The large plenum space results in increased construction costs and may limit the number of fixtures that can be installed in the space.
In light of the above shortcomings of conventional recessed lighting fixtures, there remains a need for an improved recessed lighting fixture that has a low profile for installation in a high ceiling or shallow plenum depth environment. Need also exists for an improved recessed lighting fixture that can consolidate and reduce the number of product SKUs (e.g., trim and light module units).